Still Dreaming
by anni fer
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. #3 Daisuke x Kari
1. I & Taiora

* * *

_Conjunto de Drabbles de Digimon…Parejas Varias ya que no tengo preferidas._

_Espero que les guste por que, amo los drabbles. _

_quien no sabe lo que es drabble, son los fanfics más cortos que lso One-shots-_

_:B_

_

* * *

_

**Lo que hacen los Celos**

**-**

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, por qué debió ser él a quien debía enseñarle. Sólo se dedicaba a dormir, no hacía nada más.

"Hey, despierta Taichi" le dijo mientras le cogía el brazo & movía, no se despertaba; aunque ella sabía que el castaño era un dormilón de primera.

No sabía que hacer…además Yamato se acababa de ir.

Hace ya un año que la relación con Yamato había cortado, no era él su verdadero amor.

Eso se dio cuenta cuando vio a Mimi saliendo mucho con Taichi.

Su sangre hervía al ver que ella tocaba la mejilla del moreno, o cuando le daba de comer en la boca, o cuando se secreteaba. De solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre.

Pero no fue tan difícil deshacerse de la relación con Yamato. Al rubio le pasó lo mismo que a la pelirroja sólo que el fue más impulsivo & en una ocasión donde Mimi (ahora castaña nuevamente) junto Taichi reían mientras caminaban tomados de la mano Yamato se acercó a Mimi, le dijo algo al oído & miro con odio a Taichi.

Sora rió mientras recordaba esas locas escenas de Celos.

Un sonido gutural se escuchó por lo que las escenas se fueron rápidamente de la mente de Sora, se volteo rápidamente & vio a Taichi con sus cabellos revoloteados abriendo sus pesados parpados.

Parecía un bebe.

"Por fin despertaste" le dijo Sora mientras sonreía, sentía que sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí.

Las mejillas del moreno estaba sonrosadas.

"Dormí rico…jijiji" dijo como todo un niño pequeño Taichi.

Sora sonrió, era tiempo de irse.

Se paro mientras veía de Reojo que Tai también le seguía.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro.

Mirándose de reojo a casa rato.

"Que estés bien Sora" dijo Taichi mientras esperaba que la joven entrara ha su casa. La joven se acercó ha él para así tranquilamente depositar un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

El joven enrojeció pero la miraba sonriendo.

"Pillina…" se acercó galante.

La tomo de la cintura con su brazo, fuertemente la acercó ha él para así besarle.

Luego del maravilloso beso para Sora, se despertó cuando esos labios le besaban la mejilla.

"Nos vemos mañana boba" dijo Taichi mientras se iba.

La pelirroja sonrió, ahora ella era novia de Taichi y no de Yamato pero nunca él se había atrevido a besarla así en público.

Miró a su derecha & vio a su anciana vecina sonrojada mientras le hacia una seña con las manos, el pulgar hacia arriba asintiendo.

Taichi era aceptado por su madre & además por su vecina.

Rió mientras entraba a su casa.

**-**

**Fin Del Drabble **

**

* * *

**

_Espero Reviews para ver si les gustó este Taiora o no :B _

_Un fanfic con Reviews es un Fafic feliz !!_


	2. II & Mimato

_Segundo Drabble de Esta colección._

_Espero que les guste._

_Yamato & Mimi _

_-_

* * *

**Televisión**

-

Veía la televisión, recién se había puesto ropa más cómoda. Esperaba ha que Yamato regresara pero la televisión aumentaba sus ansias.

Le aburría

Sora le había mandado un sms diciéndole que le agradecía por el plan que hace ya tres meses había llevado a cabo junto a Taichi.

"Plan TaiMim/ Celos a los niños lindos"

Rió al recordar lo que inventaban, las carcajadas que daban…los celos de "los niños lindos" hacia los rechazados.

-- Pensar que todo fue un éxito.-dijo la señorita Tachikawa mientras sonreía y bebía de un jugo de frambuesas.

Estaba viendo _That's 70's Show _cuando la puerta de entrada se escuchó.

Era Yamato…lo sabía.

Se volteo para encontrarse al Rubio con un guitarra al hombro y su bolso colgando. Había caminado por que siempre que lo hacía llegaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, un poco sudado & con mucha sed.

Mimi se paró & le entrego el baso de jugo, el rubio se lo tomo de un trago.

-- Es delicioso.-dijo Mimi mientras le sonreía feliz.

Era feliz junto a él.

Yamato la miraba tranquilo, sereno. Esa chica le volvía loco, aunque ya no tuviera su rosado pelo el hecho de que su ahora largo cabello castaño cayera por su espalda ondulando hasta llegar a su trasero con uno que otro rulo más largo o más corto.

Era sexy, además ese short corto que usaba mostraba sus torneadas piernas.

La camisa que usaba era corta dejando ver el abdomen plano envidiado por las mujeres y amado por los hombres.

Se acercó, algo bruto. La besó con furor, aunque fuera bruto para Mimi no habían besos más rico & sexy que los que Yamato le Daba.

-- Esto es más rico.-dijo Matt mientras mordía & besaba ahora delicadamente los labios de la castaña.

Mimi sonrió Sonrojada mientras colgaba sus brazos al cuello del chico & caían en el sofá frente a la Televisión.

Eso…era más divertido que la televisión.

**Fin del Drabble. **

* * *

_¿Les gustó?_

_¿no les gustó?_

_cualquier cosa haganlo saber a través de un Review ;D_

_Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz._


	3. III & Daikari

_Daisuke x Kari_

**Quédate conmigo**

"No vayas, puedes hablar con él en clases!"**  
**

Ya lo había dicho, no todo pero lo importante estaba dicho. Simplemente lo dijo, aún no podía creerlo aunque al ver la cara de la joven y no escuchar su respuesta le casusaba una sensación de que más que haber dicho algo había largado frases y oraciones que terminaron arruinando la amena conversación.

Mas no podía seguir guardandolo, no cuando sabía que si no era en ése momento no sería nunca y él no se iba a rendir, no sin al menos decirle lo que sentía por ella, no sin antes sacarse la estúpida necesidad de hacerle saber.

"No lo entiendo" susurró ella y él no pudo ocultar su asombro.

"No hay mucho que entender" susurró bajito Daisuke

"Cláro que lo hay, no seas idiota" le reprendió ella.

"No lo soy Kari, pero no hay mucho que entender"dijo él aún cuando esperaba que ella leyese sobre sus palabras.

Ella le miró, descubrió el nerviosismo con el que se arreglaba las gafas sobre su cabeza y como desordenaba sus cabellos marrones.

"Está bien"

"Seguro que TK no se enojará" preguntó él ante la encantadora sorpresa de que la joven accediera a quedarse con él un tiempo más

"Somos amigos, no tendría porque enojarse"

"Yo también soy tu amigo" respondió él enseguida

"No, tu te enojas cuando me junto con TK" le respondió entre sonrisas juguetonas la joven

Él moreno guardo silencio por unos segundos

"Es que...por sobre tu amigo soy tu novio, ni que fuese tan malo un poco de celos" contestó él haciendo como si no le importase logrando únicamente que su novia estallara en carcajadas.

"Nah, me agradas así" le susurró la joven antes de acortar la distancia y besar suavemente los labios del moreno.

Él sonrió en el beso y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Ahora TK tendrá que esperar a que nos veamos en clases para hablar contigo" rió con malicia Daisuke, Kari simplemente rodó los ojos, su ahora novio y antes amigo no iba a cambiar nunca, pero bueno...así le gustaba más.

**Fin**


End file.
